A tes risques et périls !
by Billie-Story
Summary: Comment sauver sa peau quand on vient de voler les précieuses tablettes de chocolat du plus teigneux des orphelins de la Wammy's? La fuite est de mise, tout pour garder le chocolat ET la vie sauve! Mais avec un Mello furax au trousse, c'est loin d'être un


**Note de l'auteur **: Mon premier One-Shot ! En espèrent qu'il vous plaira...Voici mon O.C = Kaki (vous pourrez la voir sur ma page d'accueille) Je suis ouverte à toute critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, et à vos conseils. =D Bonne lecture

**Music Box **:

**Polysics** : I , my , me , mine (j'ai vu une video de Death Note avec cette musique xD)

**Toybox **: Best friend (?)

**Flo Rida** : Sugar

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer <strong>: Tsugumi Oba - Takeshi Obata

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong> :

**Comment sauver sa peau quand on vient de voler les précieuses tablettes de chocolat du plus teigneux des orphelins de la Wammy's? La fuite est de mise, tout pour garder le chocolat ET la vie sauve! Mais avec un Mello furax au trousse, c'est loin d'être une partie de gagnée...**

* * *

><p><strong>A tes risques et périls <strong>**!**

_Orphelinat ''Wammy's House''_

_Fin de semaine - matin_

* * *

><p>Une fillette - même si on pourrait en douter - courait, détalait comme un lapin, tout en riant et sautillant.<p>

Cheveux foncés - court et ébouriffer -, chemise à carreaux chiffonnée et salopette trouée, rien qu'en la regardant, on voyait bien la casse-cou qu'elle était. Dans ses petits bras, se tenaient fièrement une bonne dizaine de tablettes de chocolat qu'elle venait de dérober.

Elle percuta plusieurs orphelins, et même quelques membres du personnel, elle s'excusa rapidement tout en continuant sa course. Sur elle se braqua alors : regards outrés (de la part des adultes), regards énervés (de la part des enfants), et pratiquement regards las et habitués de la part de tout le monde...

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de semer son assaillant. Assaillant qui avait une putain d'endurance, il fallait bien l'avouer... Tout en essayant de trouver une échappatoire, elle se mit à couiner : '' c'est de la triche! il est plus vieux que moi! Si j'aurai son âge, je courirai aussi vite!''

Mais bon, pas besoin de s'en formaliser. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait (à savoir du chocolat pour plus d'une semaine) , et c'était bien ça le principal! Elle avait réussi à prendre un bon tier des réserves de la chocolaterie personnelle de son assaillant, ce qui avait le don de la rendre PLUS qu'heureuse!

Mais courir encore et encore n'était pas sans conséquences : elle commencait déjà à avoir un point de coter et à être essoufflée, ce qui lui fit perdre - évidemment - son sourire. Si jamais elle n' arriverai pas à "s'échapper" des 'griffes' de Mello, tout ça n'aurai servi à rien. Si ce sal gamin venait à la rattraper, il l'attacherai à la première chose qui se présenterai à lui, se mettrai en face d'elle et se ferai un plaisir de manger le chocolat qu'elle s'était réservée devant elle! Sadique comme il est...Tout en pensent à un Mello en train de prendre un malin plaisir à grignoter devant elle, elle se mit à râler.

-De toute façon, il lui faudrai des années-lumière avant qu'il puisse m'attraper! bouda, tout en se remémorant le pourquoi du comment de la situation:

Situation assez simple en faite, qui a commencé à cause d'une irrésistible envie de chocolat... Et tout le monde pouvait dire avec certitude quelle était LA personne qui en avait en permanence. LA personne en question était en faite un sal radin egoiste et que, même si on le suppliait à genoux, ne donnerai même pas un carré de friandise! Alors, au lieu de s'humilier une fois de plus en se mettant à genoux devant lui, elle s'était mise en tête de concocter un plan. Un plan génial, même!... Mais qui, _au plus grand des hasards_, avait lamentablement foiré...

Pourtant, elle avait bien prévu son coup, hein! Elle savait que Mello ne serait pas dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci, vu que dès qu'il a un moment de temps, il s'empressait d'aller chercher Near! Le blondinet était toujours en train d'ennuyer cet autre garçon, pour une raison qui échappait totalement à notre petite voleuse

''il est peut-être jaloux?'' (_encore heureux qu'elle ne le lui a jamais dit, imaginez la scene et surtout le mort de ma pauvre petite O.C T^T_)

Donc, vu que le principal "antagoniste" n'était pas dans sa chambre, elle en avait profité pour s'y glisser ''subtilement'' pour prendre les tablettes. Elle avait même prévu quelques excuses -au cas où si ont la verrai- pour échapper au interrogatoire des autres enfants. (_C'est vrai qu' il est assez rare de voir une fille dans le dortoir des garçons..._) Des excuses bidon, certes, mais qui restent tout de même des excuses : " _il m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher son chocolat, et comme je suis si gentille..._'' ou '' _Je fais un peu de ménage dans sa chambre, elle en a bien besoin!_'' ou encore '' _non non, je ne lui chipe pas en douce ses tablettes de chocolat_ "

Bref, tout se passait pour le mieux et comme prévu, elle se félicita et se gratifia elle même - ha... que je suis la perfection de l'intelligence, je suis si génial, je suis la meilleeuuuurr - _Hn, elle a vraiment un ego démesuré, cette fille_. Mais évidemment, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, fut que Near serait convoqué dans le bureau de Roger pour avoir une conversation soi-disante top-secrète (_concernent le budget phénoménal utilisé pour lui acheter des jouets_) avec Watarï. Donc Mello était revenu dans sa chambre, dépiter que son rival de toujours aie put lui échapper de la sorte, et se retrouva nez à nez avec la dévergondée qui était à moitié dans SON armoir, à la recherche de SES chocolats.

Et voilà le résultat : Kaki, qui est son nom, en train de courir comme une possédée pour tenter de sauver ses chocolats ET sa vie du chocovore qui la se disait que si il fallait le semer, autant que se soie dans un endroit '' peupler''. Comme ça, elle pourrai se ''fondre" dans la masse" Et comme çà, même si il l'a rattrape, peut-être qu'il ne la massacrerai pas dans d'atroces souffrances. ... Peut-être.

Donc, c'est en continuant de courir, qu'elle se dirigea vers la cafeteria. Elle sauta quatre à quatre les marches qu'il la séparait du premier étage au rez de chaussée et se retrouva à l'entrée de la grande salle.

Elle scruta les lieus. ''Une cachette, une cachette! où? où?'' Elle bougea sa tête dans tous les sens, ne savant pas par où se planquer. Une chose est sûr, c'est qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle reste dans la cafète'Après un petit moment, elle remarqua, au loin, un garçon bien plus âgé qu'elle. Il était assis un peu en retrait et ticait sans cesse sur une se mit à se taper un sprint jusqu'à lui.

-MATTTTTTTTIIIIIII !

Elle était sauvée! -du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait! -

Le dénommé Matti releva la tête tout en râlant. Il n'avait qu'une seule personne... non!...deux, qui arrivaient à le déranger de la sorte. Son meilleur ami, qui poursi notre "héroine" et ladite héroine qui essaye, tant bien mal , de reprendre son souffle... Il re-ralat, sans doute à cause du dérangement dans son jeu - comprenez-le, il était au boss final de ff en mode difficile- alors y a de quoi s'énerver...Bref, ce qui est sur, c'est qu' il était vraiment heureux de la voir ... Sans l'ombre d'un doute!...et dans son regard on pouvait bien voir le ''Mais Keskiya, c'est que j'ai un jeu sur le feu, là...'' Un regard qui en disant long sur l'humeur du rouquin (xD)

- Y...Y veux me tuer! Sauve-moi!

Matt regarda la mini demi-portion un moment, avant de s'attarder sur le contenu de ses mains-bras... Voila que tout s'expliquait.

-Rends-les lui, fit-il en haussant les épaules. De plus - rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire- c'est de ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à pas les prendre...

Kaki encaissa les paroles de jeune homme. Rendre à Mello les tablettes alors qu'elle s'était donnée tant de mal pour les avoir et trouver un plan digne du génie de L? Ce que lui disait Matt était insensé. Le rouquin ne s'imagina pas les répercutions de ses paroles sur la miss voleuse-de-chocolat! D'ailleurs, celle-ci explosa...

-Mais! MAIS C'EST PAS JUSTE! Moi, monsieur Roger, c'est très rare quand il me donne du chocolat. Mello, lui, il en a tout le temps! C'est du favoritisme! Et je devrai les rendre? Pourquoi, on m'en donne pas autant que Mello, HEIN?

Matt repoussa un soupir...Comment essayer de faire comprendre à une gamine folle furieuse de dix ans qu'elle n'est pas effrayante pour deux sous? Alors que Mello, lui, il suffit d'un regard pour que tout le monde commence à paniquer. On préfère ne rien le lui refuser de peur de subir sous peine ses crises de nerfs. Ca, Roger l'avait bien compris. Et c'est pour ça qu'il cédait à tous ses caprices.

-Rends-les lui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, non? Finit-il par dire tout en esquissant un sourir en voyant la demi-portion s'énerver.

-Jamais, je préfère mourir!

Là, elle va vraiment regretter ses paroles...

-_C'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver!_

Une troisième voix. Une voix bien plus froide que celle de Matt... Kaki pali à vu d'oeil... Elle jeta une grande œillade à Matt. Elle avait l'air suppliante. On pouvait clairement lire dans son regard '' _Il est derrière moi, c'est ça ? SAUVE MOI, PITIER! je te paierai tous les jeux que tu voudra, promis! - même si j'ai pas d'argent - et ne fais comme si tu ne me voyais pas ! ... pourquoi tu rallumes ta Game boy?_'' Bref, un regard qui en disait long sur l'état actuel de la plus jeune...

Mello attrapa la pauvre enfant par le col et la porta sans difficulter jusqu'au premier couloir afin de se cacher des yeux curieux des autres enfants présents dans la cafeteria. Elle se débattait tant bien que mal tout en débitant une flopée de menaces tel que : '' lache moi! lache moi! sinon tu vas le regretter! Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais tu le regrettera! Je vais le dire à Monsieur Roger!''

IL eut un grand cri aigu , un long silence, puis encore quelques petits cris.

Matt se remit à jouer à la game-boy tout en faisant mine qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Les autres enfants de la salle firent de même.

Après tout, ils avaient l'habitude, surtout avec c'est deux la... C'est un jour de plus à la Wammy's ^^

_**Résultat**__ : -Pas de chocolat pour Kaki (ben oui comme si Mello le lui aurait laissé) _

_-Une furie qui râle de n'avoir pu ni sauver sa vie, ni sauver son chocolat. _

_-Qui a récolter une bosse sur la tête et quelques hématomes provoqué par une salle teigne. _

_-Et la salle teigne en question qui en profite pour manger son chocolat devant la Furie_

En tout cas, ce qu'elle sait, à présent, c'est que jamais, au grand jamais elle n'irait essayer de re-voler Mello...

Non, jamais...En plein jour! Non, la prochaine fois , elle le ferait la nuit, comme ça, elle aurait une longueur d'avance sur lui. héhéhéhé! Prend garde salle teigne! La revanche de Kaki est sur le point de commencer ! .

* * *

><p>Comme quoi, elle n'a même pas compris la leçon... =.=J'ai essayer de faire un O.S humoristique, je n'ai aucune idée si ca a marcher =S J'attend vos avis, critiques, compliments (c'est beau de rêver T.T)<p>

P.S : Oh mon Dieu! Il m'a fallu plus de 2 heures pour comprendre le fonctionnement de ce site x.x *death*


End file.
